


Carnival Fun

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to take Braeden out for their first official date and sees a different side of the mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Fun

Derek walked into the loft to find Braeden watching some design show on his laptop. They’d been together a few months now, but it still surprised him that the self-proclaimed ‘badass mercenary’ liked to spend her time watching House Hunters and Keeping Up with the Kardashians.

“Get dressed. We’re going out.”

Braeden’s head snapped up from the latest episode of Property Brothers. “What? Where, why?”

“We’ve been dating for 3 months now and we haven’t been on an official date yet. There’s a carnival in the next town over. It’s supposed to get chilly though, so dress comfortable and warm.

20 minutes later, Braeden was dressed in jeans, a blouse, and her leather jacket. She added a beanie and scarf at the last minute.

                                     ———————————————————————————————————————

"I haven’t been to a carnival since I was 5.” Braeden let out a gasp, “Derek can we ride the ferris wheel? Please, please, please?”

Derek laughed at her sudden wave of excitement. “Of course, just let me buy our wristbands.” He leaned in to kiss her and then headed to the booth.

“Hurry, before the line gets too long!”

“I’m going, I’m going! Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Wristbands in hand, he returned to where he left Braeden, but she was nowhere to be found.

“Braeden? Brae, babe?” He looked around and saw a familiar head of hair by the booth selling funnel cakes. He walked up behind her. “Whatcha doin’?”, he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Braeden turned to face him and he chuckled at the sight of her. Her mouth was stuffed with funnel cake, pieces hanging out of her mouth. “Immheaingvunnoake.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

She swallowed and repeated herself. “I’m eating funnel cake. Do you want some?”, she asked, holding out her hand to offer him a piece.

“Mm maybe later, we should get in line if you still wanna ride the ferris wheel.”

Forgetting all about her dessert, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the ride. “Let’s go! I wanna see if we can get stuck on top!”

                                     ———————————————————————————————————————

Braeden got her wish. The ride slowed to a stop with the couple at the highest point. They moved in closer together.

“Are you having fun babe?”

“Yeah, thanks for taking me out Der. It’s been a great night.”

Derek leaned in and kissed her hair. “It’s not over yet, but the carnival will be soon, so we should go for the rides with shorter lines after this.”

                                     ———————————————————————————————————————

A few hours later the carnival was over. They had gotten on a few more rides and even played a few games. Braeden held a big stuffed elephant and Derek had an equally big monkey.

“There’s a diner a few miles down the road. Feel like eating?”

“That sounds perfect. I want a big burger and greasy fries.”

Derek reached over and grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

                                     ———————————————————————————————————————

They arrived at the diner and were quick to grab a booth, sitting side by side.

A waitress quickly came and took their orders. A burger, fries, and chocolate milkshake for both.

They moved in closer as they waited for their food. “Thanks again for tonight babe. We needed this.”

“You’re welcome, again. And I promise we’ll be going out like this again.” Derek leaned down and kissed her slowly. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. Their food arrived and they ate quietly, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

They arrived back at the loft an hour later, quick to get into bed, tired from walking around.

Derek pulled Braeden against his chest, kissing her head. “Good night babe, love you.”

“Mm, I love you too. Good night.”


End file.
